Cheater
by R5-Laura-Daya
Summary: Ally soon realizes Gavin isn't the right guy. Title basically says it all. Personally isn't my best work, but I still like this oneshot.


Hi guys. So, I am back with a new story. Before we start, I just want to share a few things.

_1. I turned 14 about a month ago. _

_2. I wasn't ever going to post this story._

_3. This story was made like 3 months ago after I finished statewide testing at school and I was bored was also running on about 2 hours of sleep and I was going crazy or something._

_4. Originally, this story didn't have any character names in it (I drew black boxes where names went)._

_5. Pretty please follow my 2__nd__ twitter R5_Laura_Daya._

I felt like this story really fit Austin and Ally a lot at the moment with this Gavin drama. I really don't care for Gavin.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

It's pretty funny when that one person claims you're the on and they want to spend the rest of their life with you and ONLY YOU.

I woke up about 9am to see that Gavin had already left for work. I decided to lie back down and browse on the TV guide. After about 15 minutes into the show, I heard a buzz. Thinking it was either Austin or Trish texting me, I rolled over and picked up my cell. No new notifications. Out the corner of my eye, I realized Gavin had left his phone on the charger. Being curious and slightly nosy, I slowly grabbed it and unlocked the phone. I went to his messages and checked who texted him. As I read through the message, I show found out every loving thing he had ever told me were lies.

Knowing he would never admit to cheating, I quickly took screenshots of the messages and sent them to myself. I deleted any evidence or traces that I had been on his phone. I slowly slid back under my covers and sat in silence. I could no longer stay calm and finally broke down. I was more hurt in him lying to me than him cheating because honestly this relationship was going down the drain in the first place. Anything I ever felt for him once was now gone and I just wanted him out of my life. I couldn't tell Austin about Gavin just yet because I highly doubted Gavin would be breathing (at least on his own). I wanted my revenge though and because everyone knows I'm not good at revenge, I called the best person for the job, Trish.

*5 hours later*

Gavin was finally home from work. I was in the kitchen getting a glass of water. I felt two arms wrap around my waist and kiss my cheek. Nothing…no spark, only disgust. He retreated upstairs to find a half empty bedroom. Fast paced footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. We exchanged a look and I pointed towards the back door. I followed behind him as he ran to ours… I mean my backyard. I had to let out a hearty chuckle at my latest masterpiece. A loud ear piercing scream was let out from his mouth. Everything and I do mean everything was in the pool. Everything he cherished was ruined and could never be replaced. Oh well.

I went to the bathroom in the house and slowly took off my engagement ring. Princess cut with a ruby surrounded by black diamonds (A/N: I want to find a ring like that). Twisting and twirling the ring in my hand as I waited for my ex to walk up the stairs and into the bathroom. Already knowing the answer, I asked if he had ever cheated and as expected he replied quickly with a no. Too quickly if you ask me. I pulled out my phone to show him the proof. A devious smirk laid straight across as sweat rolled down his face. You could just sense the fear in his eyes. Backing towards the toilet, I pulled up the lid and dropped the engagement ring in. Flushing the toilet, I watched Gavin's face become a mixture of shock and hurt.

Wanting to flee the pitiful/funny scene, I slid past Gavin out the bathroom. I muttered "Have a nice life". I went down to and living room to get a front row seat. Eventually he retreated down and opened the door. He grabbed his keys, the only thing not in the pool, and left. He casted one last glace at me.

He was now gone and I felt better. No regrets. I felt a sense of freedom and wellness. I knew with the help of my friends, I would be fine. Sooner or later, I would end up with the right guy. Maybe he would be a blonde pop star who once stole Double Take from me. Who knows what will ever happen in the future. I guess I'll have to just waiting and see. All I know is the next guy will make me happier than Gavin had ever and that's all that matters. Of course a blonde boy who has brown with golden flecks in his eyes wouldn't be bad at all.

* * *

Very short one-shot. Ok I really loved the ending. I just couldn't do an Austin and Ally fanfic and not hint at Auslly. Come on people. Remember to follow me on twitter R5_Laura_Daya.

SO…. Who watched Zapped and Girl Meets World? How did you like it? I loved and I still do love Boy Meets World so, when I found about the spinoff I cried. I used to have the biggest crush on Rider Strong but, I missed him about 20 years…dang. Ben Savage was my second crush though. spoiler for and anyone who hasn't seen Girl Meets World yet, Mr. Feeny at the end had me running around the house screaming and crying. Enough with GMW and moving to Zapped. I totally ship Zoey and Jackson now. Zendaya looked so pretty. Her outfits where adorable and her dancing was on point. Yeahhh I'm rambling. YOU CAN REVIEW MY STORY NOW.

Disclaimer: I own a bed, pillow, and blanket. I don't own Austin and Ally though. Or anything else that might be in this story.


End file.
